


Не сегодня

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Хочешь говорить, а не умеешь, хочешь забыть, а не можешь, хочешь простить — и приходишь к желанию набить морду... А морду не можешь набить, руки опускаются, потому что толку не будет, да и некому, в общем-то.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Котенок выглядит как-то так: https://scontent-arn2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/15179152_1276747019013702_8772336902168525573_n.jpg?oh=b174d7f151feaf79c8136afdefaa086a&oe=58B4A34F

Стив лежал в кровати и смотрел на дверь. И даже немножко прислушивался, потому что боялся услышать совсем-совсем тишину. Это значило бы, что все кончилось, и что держать дверь чуть приоткрытой каждый вечер больше не имеет смысла... В дверь просунулось большое черное ухо, и он выдохнул. Не сегодня. 

Черный котенок с независимым видом подошел к кровати, потоптался немного, пошевелил усами. Немигающие огромные глаза смотрели на Стива, и ему казалось, что они не зеленые, и даже не черные от расширенных зрачков, а вишневые. Стив протянул ладонь. Котенок зашипел и выгнулся, подняв хвост трубой. А потом прыгнул сразу на кровать.

— Молодец, — сказал Стив одними губами. 

Все попытки говорить вслух кончались одним и тем же — котенок уходил, так что в конце концов Стив нашел приемлемый компромисс. Мысль отдавала горечью и пылью. Котенок, будто уловив ее, глубоко запустил когти ему в руку. Стив вздохнул — было не больно, как всегда. Даже жалко. И он погладил котенка по носу. Странно — каждый раз казалось, что шерсть будет колкой, но она была мягкой и теплой. Ласковой. Котенок чихнул и лизнул палец, а потом забрался ему на грудь, свернулся в комок, повернувшись хвостом-морковочкой, и заурчал. Урчание тоже было мягким — и странным, потому что Стив никак не мог взять в толк, каким образом такое крохотное создание может издавать такие громкие звуки и вибрировать так, что по телу будто шли волны тепла, за которыми каждый раз приходил сон… Но с Тони всегда так было, разве нет? Все-то у него было не как у людей, и не как у суперлюдей. Он с этим своим костюмом был всегда где-то посередине, так что немудрено было забыть, насколько на самом деле он…

Котенок поднял голову.

— Смертен, Тони, — подумал Стив, шевеля губами. — Никакой слабости. Не про тебя.

Котенок успокоился и снова положил голову на лапы. Только лежал теперь тихо-тихо, будто вслушивался в Стива. И Стив, который был не уверен, что это не так — потому что с Тони ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным — подумал: «Я все-таки надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты останешься до утра».

Сеанс обычно прекращался в середине ночи. Стив к этому моменту слегка дремал и чувствовал, как котенок смотрит на него, внимательно и холодно. А потом спрыгивает на пол и уходит прочь. Это было больно. 

Иногда ему хотелось спросить Тони, как продвигается — но Стив, конечно, не спрашивал. После того, как его пересаженное сердце начало давать ровно те же сбои, что и прежнее, идея с тем, чтобы вернуть в грудь реактор, не сработала, а все попытки Стива наладить отношения не привели ни к чему, кроме нового инфаркта — хотя они всего лишь сходили вместе в парк, всего лишь попытались поговорить... после этого Стив не пытался разговаривать. И не пытался начать с начала. 

«Так бывает, — говорил Сэм мрачно. — Я такое видел. Хочешь говорить, а не умеешь, хочешь забыть, а не можешь, хочешь простить — и приходишь к желанию набить морду... А морду не можешь набить, руки опускаются, потому что толку не будет, да и некому, в общем-то. Пар копится долго, потом срывает крышку. Половина парней на улицах, которые вернулись из Ирака и теперь сидят в подворотнях на наркоте и бухле — это те, кто хотя бы морду били. У остальных – или сердце, или диабет, или рак, или еще какая-нибудь херня».

Интересно, о чем Тони думал, когда собирал свою установку для аниматерапии? Серьезно он выбрал вот эту форму — или она получилась случайно? Мог ведь превращаться в тигра и каждый раз пытаться откусить Стиву голову. Или в удава — Стив терпеть не мог змей, у них были бы дивные отношения, вот прямо как у него с человеком-Тони в самом начале... Столько вариантов — а он выбрал самый беспомощный. Почти непригодный для выражения гнева — и ненужный для того, чтобы тронуть сердце Капитана Америка. В конце концов, это не Тони тут просил прощения…

Котенок повернулся к нему мордой и вздохнул — почти по человечески. И Стив первый раз подумал, что, возможно, дело было не в прощении, которое все они друг другу давно дали и получили — он, Баки, Тони, Лора, которая пустила назад Клинта, дочка Лэнга, которая год не получала от него ни одного письма и в конце концов выбросила уродливого зайца, подаренного им, в мусорное ведро... Может быть, дело было в том, чтобы научиться просто приходить и ложиться на грудь. В том, чтобы тихо урчать, навевая сны и не видя кошмаров. В том, чтобы просто верить – себе и другому, и ни о чем не говорить.

«Давай ты останешься до утра?» — подумал Стив. Котенок перевернулся на бок и переместился поближе к его шее. Выпустил когти. Стив улыбнулся и осторожно погладил его по спине. Обычно это не приветствовалось. Но не сегодня. Котенок вытянулся у него на груди, обнял тонкими лапами и снова заурчал. Стив закрыл глаза, думая о Тони, который входит в установку гениальным человеком с располосованной двадцать раз грудью — а выходит гладким, черным и крохотным, и потом тихо бежит по коридорам и лестницам, чтобы сдаться и спасти себе жизнь. И Стив очень надеялся, что однажды...

Котенок спрыгнул на пол и пошел к двери. У порога он оглянулся, и его взгляд был почти по-человечески усталым.

«Не сегодня, — подумал Стив. — Пусть завтра. Или через месяц. Что такое месяц — ерунда ведь. Только пусть не будет слишком поздно — для твоего сердца».

Котенок переступил лапками. Его робость, которой в Тони не было отродясь, почему-то всегда заставляла Стива размышлять о том, что чувствует сам Тони, когда приходит утро. И помнит ли что-нибудь. Может быть, все-таки надо спросить. Не делать вид, что ничего не происходит, а…

Котенок залез обратно на кровать и принялся когтить футболку на груди Стива. А потом снова свернулся в клубок.

«И для моего тоже», — подумал Стив, осторожно гладя морковочный хвост. 

Часы показывали два, и до утра было еще очень-очень долго. Котенок снова заурчал, и Стив закрыл глаза. 

Может быть, не сегодня. Может быть.

fin


End file.
